Doga's War
Doga's War was the name given to the campaign by the Fountain Fellowship against the leader of a fleet of ships that had conquered most of the Delta Quadrant of the Ditto Galaxy. Dittotopia Invaded A few months after the War of Souls, a messenger droid came from space and landed in Ditto Town. The droid declared that Dittotopia was now under the control of the “new masters of the Delta Quadrant.” After being questioned by the Dittotopians, the droid was destroyed after irking them with its replies. Jonathan and Kaveer immediately began trying to rallying everyone to arms against the alien invaders, but Joey counseled a more level-headed course of action. The Fountain Fellowship and other self-appointed defenders of Ditto Town assembled in a meeting room in the Town Armory to plan and strategize. After much fruitless deliberation, Joey finally suggested the only plausible course of action: escape Dittotopia and find the leaders of the alien fleet and negotiate, aggressively or otherwise, Dittotopia’s release. After arranging for shields to be placed around Ditto Town, the Fellowship and others boarded a ship and made a break for it. Escaping Dittotopia They made it about halfway through the blockade before they were detected. A running firefight immediately ensued as the invaders attempted to make an example out of the heroes. Meanwhile, Roccondil, Lord Burgen and Count Graf escaped the blockade in Graf’s ship and made their way to Korrel with the pretense of getting more ships to fight the invaders. Tiwa As the Dittotpians were just about through the blockade, the two ships accidentally collided, and the larger of the two was critically damaged. Joey, Marrim and the others inside barely managed to jettison in the ship’s three escape pods before the ship was destroyed. With the help of Girion 14, they made it to the moon of the gas planet Tiwa. They survived a rough crash-landing, but two of the escape pods were separated from the other and the fighter by a force field surrounding a settlement. Both groups were quickly surrounded and captured by the two opposing factions of the moon, the Muldoors and Fincollos. Each group was brought before the respective faction’s leaders and questioned. The questioned grew heated on the Muldoor side, especially since Jonathan was doing the talking for the Dittotopians on that side, but an understanding was reached on both sides of the force field. During the discussions, Sh'thaura began to have headaches and bouts of nausea, even collapsing at one point. A plan was decided upon to get off Tiwa and resume the search for the fleet leaders. After much senseless and brutal violence, the Fleet guards stationed on Tiwa were slaughtered by the Dittotopians, and the shield generator was modified to protect the entire moon. The Dittotopians were soon joined by the leaders of the Tiwan factions, and more tense discussions took place. The Dittotopians tried to reconcile to two leaders, but their pleas were unsuccessful, and the two began a ferocious duel. During the duel, their dark past came out, and the Fellowship was able to calm them and help begin healing. With that crisis resolved, the Dittotopians were given a ship called the Equalizer by the Tiwan leaders to use in their search for the Fleet leaders. Accompanied by a Tiwan guide named Mikal, they set course for Nan Suda. It was during the journey that Sh'thaura realized that she was pregnant. Nan Suda As they approached Nan Suda the next morning, a fight broke out on board the Equalizer between Xon and Lone Wolf, resulting in Xon shooting the child in the arm and foot. It was clear that the stress of the mission and clashing of personalities was beginning to wear on the Dittotopians. Although, by some strange set of circumstances, the confrontation did result in Xon and Cordelia entering into a romantic relationship. They finally landed on Nan Suda, and Mikal took them to their contact, a woman named Crystal. Unfortunately, they had fallen into a trap. Crystal was a Sith, and Mikal was in league with her. A vicious fight ensued, and the Dittotopians overpowered Crystal, brutally injuring her. The more gentle-spirited members of the group were appalled at the carnage. They interrogated Crystal, while some went to apprehend Mikal. They found him conferring with a Hutt, but the Hutt escaped on a ship. Mikal, however, was captured. While interrogating Crystal, Joey used the Force to read, and then wipe, her mind. Crystal escaped, and Mikal was brought back to the group. They escaped back onto the Equalizer, pursued by Fleet battle droids. As they escaped the planet surface, they were ambushed by Fleet cruisers and barely managed to escape. Safely in slipstream, Joey relayed to the group the information he had taken from Crystal's mind. The Fleet was based on a giant space station, and Joey devised a plan for them to sneak on board. Captured Unfortunately, no one counted on the treachery of Girion 14. The sadistic droid alerted the Fleet to their location, and when the came out of slipstream the next morning, they found themselves in the middle of a massive contingent of the Fleet. They were captured and locked up in different cells. The cells dampened their powers, which made it next to impossible to escape. Girion 14 was rewarded by the Fleet for his treachery by being shut down and launched into space. After several hours of imprisonment, the Dittotopians managed to escape and overpower their guards. They succeeded in capturing control of the ship, but as they captured the bridge, they were confronted by the Neimoidian Brute that had captured them earlier. Using a magnetic sphere, he captured most of their weapons, and then flooded the bridge with a strange mist that cut everyone off from their special powers, even to the point of robbing Riff of his speech and flight. The ensuing fight was perhaps one of the most difficult the Dittotopians had face, and many were grievously wounded. But they finally managed to slay the Brute. The Star Nexus As the Fellowship tended to their wounded, the ship came upon a massive space station draining energy from a quantum singularity. After analyzing the craft, and deducing that the leader of the Fleet was on board, they divided into teams. One team, made up of Rojo, Ben, Xerec, Raphael, Srine, and Maria, would shut down the manufacturing capabilities of the station. The next team, Riff, Cynthia, Gawain, Dr. Playce, Vendreho, Orah, and Sh'thaura, would overload the power core of the station. The third team, Joey, Ethan, Reven, Jonathan, Kaveer, Drake, Roccondil, and Burgen, would seek and destroy the leader of the Fleet. And the final team, comprised of Xon, Chip, R'hira, Wiggle, Shalem, and Cordelia, would investigate the origins of the mysterious power-stealing mist. Meanwhile, two prisoners managed to escape from the Fleet Star Nexus in an escape pod. The pod landed on the ship, and the prisoners disembarked to find themselves in the company of the Dittotopians. With unbounded joy, Marrim recognized one of the newcomers: Hygren Bookfellow, her faun friend that she had not seen since the Undetto Crisis. Unfortunately, the happiness of the reunion was soured by the jealousies of Bobby and Hygren for Marrim and her engagement to Raphael. Once the arrangements were made, the teams beamed onto the Nexus, leaving Bobby, Marrim and Hygren on the ship. Dorian Smythe, Hygren's companion, joined the team tasked with finding the mist. The first and third teams immediately found themselves in a firefight, while the second and fourth teams were able to make their way to their respective objectives with little mishap. Unfortunately, the trio on the ship were attacked by soldiers that had escaped from where they had been sealed off in the ship. Marrim was able to use Joey's lightstone to defeat them. Team three made it to a turbolift, but on the way down, the cables snapped, and they had to make a speedy escape. Joey used his lightsaber to slow the descent of the lift long enough for the others to escape, but as the last person left, his lightsaber died under the strain, and Joey quickly bailed out. He survived, but his lightsaber was lost. Team One made it to the manufacturing controls, but they were detected by the Nexus leader, Dazlar. Dazlar dispatched a dozen sorcerers to block their way. They were quickly dispatched, and the group continued on its way, reaching the computers that controlled the manufacturing facilities, and commenced hacking into them to shut them down. Meanwhile, Team Four had made it to the laboratories and found information on the mist, which was called Whitefire. They managed to find several canisters of the chemical in its liquid form, which Dorian attempted to pocket, but was caught by Xon. Xon threatened Dorian, and Dorian flippantly attempted to throw one of the vials at the Essentia, which triggered a violent reaction that resulted in Dorian being beaten into a corner and handcuffed. After a talking-to by the others, Xon calmed down and released Dorian. Team Three used one of Jonathan's tactics called the "Panama Maneuver" to break into the bridge and damage many of the station's vital systems by running a turbolift filled with explosives into the door. Dazlar used his magic powers to transport three Neimoidian Brutes onto the bridge. The team was able to defeat them with some difficulty, thanks to the lesson they learned fighting the Brute on the bridge of the dreadnaught. Dazlar himself appeared, it was apparent that he was a sorcerer of greater power than any they had faced until that point. Dueling Dazlar At first, Dazlar toyed with the Dittotopians, using his powers to immobilize all of them except Kaveer, who was familiar with his style of magic. Dazlar realized that they were a legitimate threat, he stopped holding back and imprisoned them with his abilities. Meanwhile, Team One succeeded in shutting down the manufacturing controls. They teleported to Team Four's location, where they had discovered a cache of water suits, designed to protect the wearer from the effects of the Whitefire. Team 2 had completed its objective, and Riff radioed Marrim and the others to destroy the dreadnaught and escape in the Equalizer. Things finally began to come together for the Dittotopians. Everyone with the exception of Riff and those on the ship were transported to the bridge. The team wearing the water suits materialized around Dazlar and bombarded him with Whitefire vials while those with firearms let loose with everything they had. The Whitefire took its effect, neutralizing Dazlar's powers, and the fire of the others did the rest. As Dazlar lay dying, he threatened the Dittotopians, saying that while they had defeated him, his master would destroy them. He died, and a dimensional gateway appeared, leading to the true Leader of the Fleet. End Game While the healers of the group focused on reviving Joey, who had been knocked unconscious during the fight with Dazlar, Riff activated the auto-destruct on the station's core, giving it five minutes before detonating, and teleported to the Equalizer with Marrim, Bobby and Hygren. When he contacted the rest of the Dittotopians on the bridge of the Nexus, it became apparent that if they went through the dimensional gate, they wouldn't be able to return through it, since the station would have been destroyed by then. They decided to set off a trans-slipstream beacon once they passed through the gate, to allow Riff to enter slipstream and track their location. This done, they group entered the gateway with one minute to spare. In an incredible explosion that could be described with a great deal of meaningless technobabble, the Star Nexus was destroyed. The Dittotopians found themselves on a dying world, within view of an impressive stone structure. They got into the fortress without incident, and though Joey could sense many lifeforms within, none appeared to hinder them. Passing through the final doorway, the Fountain Fellowship beheld their final nemesis: Doga the Hutt, a Sith from the Jedi galaxy that had been stripped of his Force powers by the Jedi Council and had come to the Ditto Galaxy to begin a campaign of conquest. He had invented the Whitefire as a means of avenging his loss of powers on every superpowered being in the galaxy. After gloating over how he had come to power, Riff arrived in orbit with the Equalizer and was poised to destroy the dying planet. "Many of my scientists and followers called it 'Whitefire', because that was the codename of the project, but my name for it is the Equalizer. The one substance that equalizes everyone, 'levels the playing field' as some of you would say - makes the galaxy how it should be." "Uh, Mr. Slug-Guy, you can't have that name." "And why not?" "Because our starship, which is orbiting this pitiful little planet about to blow it to pieces already has that name." --Xon informs Doga the Hutt of his imminent doom. Realizing the danger he was in, Doga attempted to kill the Fellowship by converting the floor that they stood on into a giant trash compactor. Thanks to the Anti-Whitefire suits, the Dittotopians were able to use their powers to escape and kill several of Doga's Neimoidian Brute bodyguards. Doga next attacked with ceiling-mounted rocket launchers, but the powerful heroes stopped them. The normally-fearful Dr. Playce bravely managed to disable the forcefield protecting Doga before being downed by a Brute. Doga attempted to beam away, but Jonathan was able to use a device that canceled site-to-site teleportation in time. Burgen, Roccondil, Joey and Rojo got Doga at lightsaber-point and demanded his surrender. But Doga was faster. One of his ships had the Equalizer in a tractor beam, and he threatened to destroy it with their friends on board unless the Fellowship backed down. Unfortunately for Doga, Riff had just managed to overload the tractor beam and escape. This left the Fountain Fellowship in a predicament. Doga was at their mercy, but they were uncertain what to do with him. Some thought he should be killed, but the wiser ones counseled against it, citing that killing the Hutt would sink them to his level. But hotter heads prevailed. In the darkest moment of the Fountain Fellowship's history, they brutally murdered their prisoner. Going Home Riff beamed them all aboard the Equalizer and fired a phaser shot to speed up the destruction of the dying planet. With that deed done, they tainted heroes of Ditto Town went home. Joey was beginning to feel his age, and resolved to retire. Ethan tried unsuccessfully to show a recaptured Mikal the error of his ways. Just as they came out of slipstream over Dittotopia, they realized they had forgotten two important things: two Fleet dreadnaughts orbiting the planet. But with help from the defenders still left in Monstropolis and Ditto Town, they were able to destroy the ships. Dittotopia was finally free once more. Repercussions Upon their return to Dittotopia, the tale of their battle with Doga soon circulated among the people. Since most of the adventurers, like Jonathan, Kaveer and Rojo, were proud of Doga's death, no details were spared in the brutality of his demise. Instead of being lauded, the tale caused many to fear and lose trust in the Fellowship, especially in the Ditto Monstropolis Senate. People began to fear that the once-noble Fountain Fellowship had become a band of brutal vigilantes. Time would tell if these concerns were justified. Category:Histories and Timelines Category:New Fellowship Era Story